Quand la jalousie nous tient
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: [ Défi sur la jalousie] Quand un triangle amoureux s'avère être une ruse... Désolée pour ce résumé un peu "bof"


_**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. **_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Réponse à un défi lancé par Sheraz : écrire un texte de 700, 800, 900 ou 1000 mots au maximum avec un personnage imposé et en quatre jours au maximum.**_

_**Ce défi a été lancé à plusieurs auteurs et comme on est sympa on l'a renvoyé à Sheraz !**_

_**Le thème a été imposé par Baka27 : la jalousie ( option violence gratuite ) **_

_**Personnage imposé : Kanon donné par Sheraz et l'en remercie.**_

_**Nombre de mots pour mon OS : Mille…. ( sans le titre, ni le mot « fin » )**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous si vous vous aventurez par ici.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quand la jalousie nous tient…<strong>

Depuis leur résurrection, Kanon avait du mal à trouver sa place. Il ne se sentait chez lui nul part. Au Sanctuaire sous-marin, il avait manipulé un Dieu et ensuite l'avait trahit, quant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna il l'avait quitté treize ans plus tôt en trahissant la Déesse.

Il avait peu d'amis, de vrais amis dirons-nous. Milo, qui l'avait accueilli avec son _« scarlet needle » _et avait fait de lui l'un des Golds à part entière, était le premier véritable ami qu'il ait eu. Après leur retour à la vie, il avait découvert qu'un autre Marina était dans une situation similaire à la sienne : Isaak du Kraken. Ce lien quelque peu étrange les avait rapproché et on pouvait dire à présent qu'ils étaient amis.

Régulièrement, ils se rendaient visite et aujourd'hui c'était à son tour d'aller dans le royaume de Poséïdon. Le Dieu des océans lui avait, semble t-il, pardonné ses égarements passés mais il se débrouillait toujours pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui ou alors il l'évitait simplement. Non, Poséïdon n'avait pas peur, il se méfiait, peut-être ou pas d'ailleurs, simplement des belles paroles que pourraient lui dire Kanon.

Comme toujours, le second Gémeaux se rendit au Palais du Dieu des Océans afin de lui présenter ses hommages et le remercier d'accepter sa présence parmi eux. En arrivant, il vit que Sorrente était présent. Il jouait de la flûte, celle qui lui avait toujours cassé les tympans. Poséïdon semblait apprécier sa présence et sa musique, et cela déplaisait à Kanon sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. D'un coup, il voulut virer cette sirène maléfique de là. Pourtant, il ne fit rien.

Peu de temps après, Isaak vint rejoindre son ami au Palais et comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kanon. Ils quittèrent le Palais ensemble et le Kraken profita de ce moment pour questionner le Gold.

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ?

— Si ça va ! Pourquoi cette question ? interrogea Kanon.

— Ton cosmos semblait vaciller entre la colère et la jalousie.

— Hein ! Mais…. de quoi tu parles ?

— Oh ! Tu as très bien compris au contraire. Mais ce que j'ignore c'est pour qui ton cosmos vacille autant ! sourit le Kraken.

Le Chevalier d'Athéna blêmit, si son ami s'était rendu compte de quelque chose alors il était fort possible que Poséïdon et Sorrente aussi. Il se sentit vraiment très mal.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais lorsque j'ai vu cette sirène de malheur près de Poséïdon et qu'il semblait apprécier sa présence, j'ai eu envie de le faire disparaitre dans mon _« Golden Triangle ». _

— Tu es jaloux de Sorrente ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je ressens un truc comme ça, murmura Kanon. N'en parlons plus, ok ?

Voyant son ami au plus mal et sachant pertinemment que Kanon n'en dirait pas plus, Isaak ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Plus tard, en rejoignant la demeure du Kraken, ils virent au loin Sorrente et Poséïdon qui se baladaient et semblaient en grande discussion. Kanon les voyait rire et surtout il voyait la Sirène poser ses mains sur le Dieu qui ne semblait pas réagir. Cela lui déplut fortement.

— He ! Kanon ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le Marina.

— Je vais l'expédier dans un trou noir ! s'énerva le Gold.

— Mais de qui tu parles ?

— Mais de cette fichue Sirène, qui d'autre ? gronda Kanon.

— Tu ne t'es même pas demandé si ces deux là étaient ensemble ou pas ? s'amusa à faire remarquer le Kraken.

— Hein, ils sont ensembles ? s'inquiéta enfin le Gémeaux.

— Non, rassures-toi. Mais Sorrente aimerait bien, lui !

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Isaak vit Kanon se précipiter vers le Dieu et le Marina qui le collait.

— Enlèves tes sales nageoires de là ! s'écria le Chevalier.

— Mais enfin, Kanon qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? intervint le Dieu.

Comprenant son geste, Kanon se sentit honteux.

— Je …. suis désolé de vous avoir déranger, dit Kanon en saluant le Dieu.

— Tu ne nous déranges pas, mais pourquoi avoir agressé ainsi Sorrente ? questionna Poséïdon.

— Je …. je … ne sais pas, murmura le Gold.

— Allons Kanon, tu peux me parler. Il n'y aura aucunes représailles, tu sais.

— Je le sais mais je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet.

— Ha oui ! Tu pourrais déjà commencer par me présenter des excuses, Kanon ! s'énerva la Sirène.

— Allons Sorrente, calme toi ! Tu n'es pas blessé, il me semble.

Sorrente fut surpris que son Dieu, dont il était éprit, défende l'ex-Marina. Il en fut extrêmement jaloux. Kanon allait repartir, quand Poséïdon le retint.

— Kanon, quelque chose semble t'avoir contrarié.

— On peut dire ça, mais ça ne regarde personne, répondit froidement le Chevalier.

— Je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda le Dieu.

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà, ironisa le Gold.

— Je veux dire en tête à tête, sourit Poséïdon.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, depuis leur résurrection, le Dieu des Océans faisait en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls et là, il voulait lui parler entre quatre yeux ! Sorrente se révolta devant cette idée stupide, lui n'avait pas confiance en ce fourbe.

— Laisse-nous, Sorrente. J'ai à parler à Kanon ! ordonna le Dieu, ce qui déplut au Marina.

C'est vexé que la Sirène laissa les deux hommes, Isaak étant resté à l'écart. Le Gold et la Déité se faisaient face, et le corps de Kanon commençait à réagir. Il fut prit d'une soudaine envie d'embrasser Poséïdon, c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il en était amoureux. Ne voulant pas paraître ridicule, le Chevalier préféra couper court la conversation.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, fit le Gold en tournant les talons.

Poséïdon retint et retourna Kanon qui, surpris, ouvrit la bouche. Le dieu introduisit sa langue coquine dans la bouche du Gold qui ne tenta pas de se débattre et répondit ardemment à ce baiser fougueux.

— Depuis le temps que j'essaye de te rendre jaloux…., sourit le Dieu en tenant dans ces bras celui qu'il chérissait depuis longtemps.

Caché derrière un énorme corail, Sorrente partageait ses émotions entre colère et jalousie.

**FIN**


End file.
